


WW84 rewrite ideas

by Justher_e



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Arcs, F/M, Gen, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Post-Wonder Woman 1984 (2020), Rewrite, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justher_e/pseuds/Justher_e
Summary: I have recently watched Wonder Woman 1984, and I was underwhelmed.So I have made a list of changes to the story that I think would make it better. Some are major, others are minor. I don't have the time nor skills to make a complete rewrite of this film, but if you do feel free to take some ideas, as long as I'm credited.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic overview of changes I would make if I wanted to put in the effort of rewriting WW84. But if you want to do so, feel free to take some ideas,

1\. Instead of the 80s, the movie will be set in the 70s.

a. Because the 80s is an overrated time period 

b. The 80s were only really used for aesthetic reasons in the film

c. The 70s will tie in with the new main villain.

2\. Sebastian Ballesteros(Male Cheetah) will replace Max Lord as the main villain.

a. Both Ballesteros and Lord are corrupted business tycoons with sympathetic backstories, so there won’t be too much to change in that regard.

b. Sebastian and Barbra Minerva have a dynamic in the comics, as Ballesteros stole the cheetah powers from Minerva, before eventually going back to her, and she would later kill him too. This gives comic readers ideas on how their dynamic would play in the movie.

c. Sebastian is from Argentina, and Argentina during the 1970s was not a very safe place. I’m not a history expert, but I just think that this opens up a lot of cool ideas for Ballesteros backstory, and could play into ideas that the original movie only kinda touched on.

d. Sebastian does not like women. This would make his relationship with both Diana and Barbra more complicated, and could reinforce the girl power thing Wonder Woman is known for. (But it a bit of a overblown trope, but I’m sure a good writer could make it refreshing and not eye-rolling)

3\. Barbara Minerva is less Electro and more Eddy Brock

a. Barbara will no longer be the cliché overlooked glasses wearing nerd, but instead will be more like her comic counterpart, i.e. confident, cunning, and a bit of a bitch.

b. Her backstory is more like the original cheetah(Priscilla Rich). She is already well liked and known by her peers, and is the center of attention. She is egotistical, and she sometimes bullies her other coworkers. But once Diana started working at the Smithsonian, she would be pushed away by everyone in favor of the much nicer Diana.

c. This is how she grows a disliking for Diana, and when Sebastian shows her the opportunity to change and become better than Diana (either by the wish stone in the og movie, or by the ritual in the comics) she takes it, and that’s how she gets her powers.

d. Like in the comics, she becomes the full cheetah after killing Sebastian at the end of the movie, which sets up a sequel.

4\. Wonder Woman gets a lesson in ego

a. Diana getting a lesson in ego ties into a lot of Greek myths, we’re heroes fail because of having too much ego. It also ties into the ending and why she doesn’t show up until BvS.

b. Diana has been lying low as a superhero for a while, not wanting to bring attention to herself. But she is frustrated in how little she is doing to help the world

c. Later on as the cheetahs start causing trouble, Diana suits back up and starts searching for them. She is helped by another researcher at the Smithsonian who reminds her of Steve Trevor. She has to hide away from the public eye and is now treated by the media as less of a hero and more of a menace. This greatly upsets her and this is when her ego comes into play

d. After getting into a fight with pre-cheetah Barbara, where Barbara monologues about her grievances about not being number 1 anymore. After losing badly and being looked over by the other researcher, Diana sees the parallels between her and Barbara and rethinks what it means to be a superhero, and that she can no longer hold onto the glory days. This is also where she starts to fall for the new love interest.

e. During the last act of the movie, Diana will suit up in a far less flashy costume and fights the villains. This time she is able to beat Barbara, and tries to talk her out of being a villain. But Barbara is too far gone and kills a weakened Sebastian and transforms into the Cheetah and after getting into a vicious fight with Wonder Woman, she eventually runs away, leaving behind a wounded Wonder Woman.

f. After a long recovery time( for her), Diana releases she can no longer be the hero she once was. She puts away the sword and shield( she will have that in this version) and goes into a quiet life with the researcher, where she is determined to continue helping people in more subtle ways as a therapist. 

4\. Steve Trevor would be replaced by a new love interest

a. I like Steve Trevor, but how he fit into the plot of WW84 didn’t make much since, and I feel like he should have been left out. Diana’s arc of moving on from him didn’t really hit home, so instead she will have to move via her new love interest.

b. Diana’s new love replacement is a mild-mannered researcher who works at the Smithsonian. He specializes in the research of ancient medicine, and is bullied by Barbara at work. When Diana comes, he is drawn to her and she helps him with some of his struggles.

c. But he is still scared of Barbara, and unwillingly helps her with researching for the evil plan. He is also tasked with finding out who Wonder Woman is, since she has become a threat to the Cheetahs. 

d. He discovers that Diana is Wonder Woman just as she enters the first fight with Barbra. He goes to heal her, blabbering about how much he’s sorry. Diana helps him through his struggles again, after realizing that she has to be a better hero to those around her, blaming herself for Barbara’s turn to villainy.

e. He continues helping Diana throughout the rest of the film. He is there to help Diana recover after the last fight. He helps convince her that she is not to blame for Barbara’s actions. He settles down with her at the end of the movie.

This is just an overview on how I think WW84 should have gone. There are some huge changes, like the different time period and no Steve Trevor. But I think I still kept some of the original elements.


	2. Extra Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some extra things that I wanted to add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still won't become a normal thing I do, but I recently started thinking on just how bad the themes are in WW84, so here is some extra bits to show off the themes I would have added. 
> 
> Feel free to add any below, I might add more to this.

1\. WW becomes less super and more heroic. At the start of the movie she will be using her powers like a show off, just happy to have an excuse to use them. But over the course of the movie, her powers are stripped away by the gods because her intention is ill. So in the later fights she focuses more on tactics than just fighting, showing her being more thoughtful which ties into the ending a better. This is also where she put's on the armor, because she actually needs it.

2\. As well as becoming a therapist to help people at the end of the movie, she also helps people by going to LGTBQ+ rallies, and by teaching a women’s defense class. It fits in with themes of WW better, gets rid of the icky stuff in the actual movie, and also shows the difference between WW and Barbara.

3\. Speaking of that, Barbara starts off the rewrite as a terrible person already. So to show her humanity leaving from her, she goes from just a rude coworker to an outwrite monster who physically abuses people, including the new researcher that Diana falls for. So now when Barbara beats up a man to show her becoming evil, we can actually feel sorry for him. It also shows the consequences of her actions, because after that the researcher helps Diana instead. 

4\. This should also help the audience root for WW when the two fight each other near the end of the movie. Instead of WW fighting a misguided, insecure( and annoying) girl, now she is fighting someone who needs to be taken down to insure other people's safety, which is what being a hero is about.

5\. Additionally, you could change WW armor from gold to silver. This way's less flashy, since Diana will have to be a bit sneaker in this version, and instead of looking like a Hawk Girl reject, it can be a reference to the Silver Swan, a WW villain who's backstory is more like what the original movie was going for with the Cheetah, though with much better excusation.

6\. This also keeps the continuity better. So now in BvS, her saying she hasn't been a hero in 100 years is maybe still a stretch, but at least a little more arcuate, because in the rewrite WW is less heroic and is seen less, and the movie would end with her putting up her armor and weapons, instead of the ambiguous ending of the original. 

7\. I have seen people complaining about how neither WW or Barbara's face get's messed up while fighting. So to combat that, during their first fight Diana's face get's so beat up that when the researcher comes to heal her, he doesn't recognize her and think's his theory about Diana being WW is wrong. He still helps, and since this is their first real bonding moment, I think it's a bit sweet that he start's to fell for her even though her face hurts to look at.

7a. When WW and Barbara fight for the last time, the roles well be reversed and Barbara's face is the one messed up. So when she turns into the Cheetah, her face could have a more interesting transformation than just makeup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by some YouTube comments on WW84 reviews in this one. I forgot who wrote them, but thank you to whoever did. 
> 
> Since some things from this list came from other people's ideas, feel free to take some of mind if you want.
> 
> Also, I have a lot of school work I need to do, so I might end up missing a day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from what I usually post. This was a just a spur of the moment thing I made after watching some WW84 reviews. I probably won't do something like this again, but I hope you guys don't mind it.


End file.
